Lotso's Legacy
by BurningFox6
Summary: We know that Lotso ruled the daycare with an iron fist, but what happened before his rise to power? Contains TS3 spoilers and violence later on.
1. The Beginning

********

**Been neglecting fan fiction for a bit, but now I'm back with a new story! This is my first Toy Story fiction so I hope you like it.**

Warning, the first chapter of this story will contain major spoilers, and the rest of the story will contain some as well.

Most of the story will be from the point of view of Chuckles, just a heads up.****

* * *

"Watch out!"

Chuckles quickly sidestepped out of the way of a toy fire truck speeding along the aisle. It shouted its apoligies before turning around the corner and disappearing from sight. Chuckles huffed before turning to the miniature ladder that the toys used to get up and down shelves, and beginning his ascent.

He climbed to the top shelf and looked around, expecting his friend to be up here. As he expected, the person he was looking for was conversing with one of his own friends on the top shelf.

"Hey!" He called out as he ran to the two toys, "Where ya been? I've been looking for you all day!"

One of the toys, a large stuffed bear, turned to greet the newcomer. Just who Chuckles had been looking for…Lotso, the first toy he'd met upon his arrival at the toy store. They'd been best friends right off the bat.

"Hey Chuckles!" He greeted, "I've just been havin' a chat with my friend here…" he said, pointing behind him to a figure still stuck in his box. Lotso would usually spend some time discussing things with this person when he wasn't busy.

"What've you been talking about?" Chuckles asked. Lotso glanced over to his boxed friend before slowly turning the box around, as the boxed figure mumbled some disagreement. Lotso leaned towards Chuckles and whispered, "Ya see, he's been tellin' me about how humans are actually bad and that we're safe here, but I'm just humoring him." The boxed toy mumbled some more before Lotso turned him back around. "Now that I've found you," Chuckles said, "We should go make sure the others are accounted for. There's been rumors that sometime this week someone's going to shop for a birthday party!"

Lotso rubbed his chin. "I suppose you're right. See ya later, Prospestin' Pete!" He called out behind him as he walked to the ladder with Chuckles. The boxed prospector gave a weary wave before sitting in his box again.

The two toys reached the bottom of the ladder and began walking down the aisle, chatting along the way. Along the way they spread the word of a meeting to any toys they passed, certain they'd pass on the message. After telling enough people, the duo reached the usual arranged meeting area: a corner of the store where a stash of old boxes was usually kept.

Using one of the boxes as a stage, Lotso surveyed the large crowd of chatting toys. Looking to the side of the box, Chuckles gave him a thumbs up. Lotso cleared his throat and the toys looked at him, cutting their discussions short.

"As you all know," he began, "It's been rumored that a big customer is coming sometime this week. His child is having a Birthday party, and with some luck some of us may be going to liven up a lucky kid's world soon. We'll get more into that later. For starters, its time for the weekly safety warning…to avoid pre-buying injuries, any non-preschool toys are advised to stay clear of any toddlers or wayward babies. Now, onto more pressing matters…"

_**Hoooooooooo!**_

Every toy in the room knew that sound. An owl plushie was stationed at the front door to alert the toys of the store's workers coming in every day.

_But they're not supposed to come for another hour…_ Lotso thought.

"Alright everybody, don't panic, let's calmly and slowly head back to our plac-"

Total panic broke out as every toy scrambled to break free of the crowd and return to their usual spots on the shelves. In moments the crowd had thinned to barely anything and Chuckles called out to Lotso to follow him. The stuffed bear sighed, and began to follow the clown back to the shelves.

Chuckles and Lotso managed to reach their spot mere moments before the store employee unlocked the front door and entered, being followed by an unfamiliar man. Chuckles listened in on their conversation.

"…thanks again for letting me in early, cous."

"No problem. Gonna find the perfect gift for your daughter's birthday?"

"Hopefully. Any recommendations?"

"Try that aisle over there."

Footsteps resounded around the store as the man approached the aisle where Chuckles and Lotso were at. The customer walked down the aisle, randomly picking up toys and putting them down, sometimes dropping one or two into a large gift bag. Eventually the man reached the duo.

The man picked them both up and inspected them. After some consideration he placed both of them in the bag and moved on.

Chuckles looked around. Around him were several happy looking toys. Across the bag from him was Lotso.

"What about the other toys?" Chuckles asked. Lotso grinned and replied, "I'm sure they'll get along fine without us."

After a few minutes, the man had made his decision and bought all of the toys. He placed them all in the back seat of the car before getting in the front and driving off. "What's going to happen now, Lotso?" one of the other bought toys asked.

"Now…we fulfill our purpose" he replied.

* * *

Chuckles watched the tree leaves sway in the breeze and sighed. It had been a good two years…soon after they had been bought and taken away, they were given to a girl named Daisy as a birthday present. Right off the bat she loved them all, but she loved Lotso the most. She played with them all equally, but she would never go anywhere without Lotso, and he always kept him by her side as she slept.

Over the years the duo had made friends with some of Daisy's other toys, including a baby doll they had become very good friends with. Now Diasy and her family were heading home from vacation and Chuckles, Lotso, and Big Baby were relaxing at a rest stop. She had only been allowed to take a few toys and she had chosen them, a fact they were pretty happy about. But Daisy had fallen asleep and it would be time to move along soon.

Right as he thought it Daisy's father came along and picked her up before heading towards the car. Chuckles motioned for his two friends to lay down so they could get picked up and put in the car.

The three toys laid down and waited for the father to return for them. The other toys would be so jealous to hear about their trip…

_**Vrrrrooom**_

_Wait, what?_

Chuckles sat up just enough to see the car driving away. By now the other toys had heard it as well and were also sitting up, looking confused?. Big Baby looked like he was about to cry.

Chuckles patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, I'm sure it was just a mistake. Right, Lotso?"

The bear nodded. "Right." He stood up and brushed some dirt off his fur. "Looks like we're walking home."

"You know the way?"

"As if I could ever forget our home." Lotso looked around before settling on one direction. "Follow me."

Lotso began walking off. Chuckles and Big Baby glanced at each other before following behind.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost…" Lotso replied. Chuckles groaned and stepped around a puddle, that was more like a lake to them. Hours ago it had started raining, to make their already bad day much worse. They were muddy, covered with grass, and Chuckles was starting to think a bird they saw earlier was following them. But Lotso wasn't lying, and a few moments later they were back at the place they belonged.

With renewed energy the three toys ran to the house. Not sure how they'd get in without being caught, they settled on knocking on Daisy's window and getting the toys to let them in. Lotso climbed on Big Baby's shoulder and climbed onto the windowsill.

"See anything?" Chuckles called out. Lotso peered in the window. He muttered something sounding like "the prospector was right…" before hopping down with a furious scowl.

"What's wrong? Are the toys going to let us in?" Chuckled asked, placing a hand on the shaking bear's shoulders. He shrugged off the hand.

"We've been…replaced."

"What?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Lotso snarled, anger rising in his voice.

Big Baby looked at Daisy's window. He muttered "Mama…" sadly.

Lotso looked up. He stomped over to Big Baby and tore off the ID tag he usually kept around his neck in case he was lost. "Don't you get it?" he roared, "She doesn't love you. She's NEVER loved you!" Big Baby was too shocked to cry.

Lotso walked to the edge of the lawn and stared into the street, silent. Chuckles approached cautiously. "S-so…what do we do now?" he asked.

Lotso glared into the distance, eyes settling on an approaching car about to stop for a red light. "Now, we look for a place that will accept us rejects. Follow me."

Lotso raced towards the car before leaping onto the bumper. Big Baby followed behind reluctantly, climbing up onto the bumper next to Lotso. "Coming?" Lotso asked the clown.

Chuckles stared into Lotso's eyes. Something had changed in his friend, of that there was no doubt. Still, he couldn't just let his best friends go off into the world without him. With a sigh, he leapt up on the bumper too. Soon after, the light changed and the car zoomed off.

Their journey for a new home had begun.

* * *

It had been hours. The toys were tired, cold, and scared. They'd been looking around for any possible hint as to where they should go, but had found nothing so far.

Bump!

The car hit a pothole hard, sending the toys flying into the air. They landed facedown in a huge puddle. Chuckles looked up in time to see their only form of transportation turn the corner and exit their sight.

Noticing his friends were too quiet, he turned to check on him. "You guys all right?"

His friends didn't respond. They simply looked off in the distance at a large building. A sign on the front wall announced what it was: Sunnyside Day Care Center.

Lotso grinned…not a happy grin, a malicious grin. "Looks like we've found a place, guys."

Picking themselves up out of the dirty water, the trio raced to the front door. With some work, they were able to scale the brick wall and reach the windowsill. Lotso knocked on the window until one of the toys woke up. What appeared to be some sort of rock monster tool sleepily staggered to the window. He instantly woke up fully when he saw the three disheveled looking toys outside. He unlocked the window and let the three toys in.

Chuckles glanced around. Although it was dark, the place looked pretty nice…spacious, colorful, and from what he could see there were quite a few toys laying around, still asleep. He glanced over at his friends.

Big Baby looked excited…one of his eyes was half closed (from the fall off the truck, Chuckles guessed), but he seemed relieved to have found a new home.

Lotso, however, still had that grin on his face. That cold, evil grin. Chuckles was a little creeped out, but he shook it off.

Turning to the rock monster, Chuckles thanked him for the help. "Where are we?" He questioned.

"This is Sunnyside, a safe haven for toys everywhere. I'm Chunk. As much as I'd love to show you around tonight, it's late. How about I show you all where you can rest and tomorrow I'll take you to our leader, where y'all can get a proper greeting?"

Remembering how tired they were, the toys nodded and followed the new toy over to a shelf. After pointing out a spot where a few other toys were sleeping, Chunk leapt off the shelf and went to another one. The trio lay down and tried to get comfortable. Soon, Big Baby had fallen asleep, leaving the other two toys still awake and trying to deal with the thoughts raging in their heads.

"Think things are going to be alright here?" Chuckles asked Lotso, sleep starting to overtake the exhausted clown.

Lotso simply gave him that twisted grin. "I'm sure things are going to turn out just fine."

_

* * *

_

**That was really fun to write, and I hope you guys liked it. I'll try and make a new chapter soon, but I'll probably update the other story I'm working on now first. If you liked it, please review, and keep an eye out for a new chapter soon.**


	2. Daycare Life

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, had to go out of town for a bit. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you. ^_^**

* * *

Chuckles awoke and looked around, wondering where Daisy was. What had happened yesterday hit him suddenly and he sighed. He sat up and looked over at his two companions…they were sleeping peacefully, and Lotso didn't have the twisted grin anymore. Satisfied, Chuckles laid down and attempted to drift back into sleep.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING NEWCOMERS!"

The three toys jumped at the rude awakening. Turning to the source of the noise, they saw what appeared to be a cross between a wrestler and a bug. The new toy jumped up onto their shelf and looked them over. "You three are scheduled to meet with the boss! I'm Twitch, I'll lead you there. Let's go go go, only so much time before the kiddies get here!"

Twitch leapt off the shelf and beckoned to the three of them. "Enthusiastic fellow…" Chuckles grumbled.

The trio followed Twitch as he led them across the room. Now that is was day time, they could see the area better. Shelves were everywhere, filled with numerous games, art supplies, and other toys. Most of the other toys were asleep, but a few were up and moving. The awakened toys would wave at them, with a few 'hellos' and 'welcomes' here and there. Eventually the group reached a large ramp leading into an enclosed area. The trio started walking up the ramp.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Twitch said, "Wrong way."

Twitch went to the side of the ramp and knocked on a seemingly normal wall. After a moment's hesitation, the wall opened up, letting the toys inside.

They were in small chamber, lit only by a small flashlight. At the end of the room was a decorated chair, with a shadowy figure sitting in it. Twitch ran up to the figure and saluted. "The newcomers are here, sir."

"Excellent."

The figure stood up to its full height, which was rather tall. It was so tall, the room could barely contain it. It started walking towards the group…growing smaller with each step.

"Welcome to Sunnyside!"

A small lego man stood before them, wearing an old robe and having gray hair. Confused, Chuckles glanced past the short leader, seeing that behind his chair was numerous mirrors that would make him appear larger.

The Lego Man coughed. "Greetings newcomers. I am Clack, leader of Sunnyside. I was one of the very first toys brought here, and have been using wisdom to lead the toys ever since. I suppose you'd like to know how things work?"

The trio nodded. "All's fair in Sunnyside…" Clack continued, "We have two rooms, the Butterfly room where you can get all the loving a toy could need, and the Caterpillar room…where you get all the beatings a toy could stand. We've realized that there has to be toys in the Caterpillar room whether we like it or not, so we've sorted every toy into seven groups. Each group is assigned a different day, so that every toy is equally sent into that room. They can then relax and rest in the Butterfly room for the rest of the week. This system has proved to be very successful."

"Now, we shall show you to your accommodations." Clack walked behind the chair and disappeared from sight. A moment later he returned, dragging a cell phone behind him. He leaned it against the wall before inputting a number. After a couple rings someone answered.

_Screeeeech!_

The three toys covered their ears as something screamed into the phone. Clack, however, didn't seem to mind.

"Mr. Cymbals," he began, "Could you tell Thor to come meet our new friends?"

After a few grunts, the toy on the other end of the line hung up. Chuckles looked at his friends and shrugged.

All of a sudden light filled the chamber as sparklers went off. The toys shielded their eyes as someone entered the room through the sparklers. The new toy posed as the lights slowly went out.

"A little dramatic there, Thor?" Clack called. The new toy stepped into the light, revealing him to be an action figure, a little shorter than Lotso. Thor looked like a human, except with a Viking helmet and a giant mallet.

"Hail, newcomers!" he roared, " Follow me to your new home!"

Thor ran off, leaving the trio behind. They glanced at Clack, who simply shrugged. "Thor's my second in command. He's a little headstrong, but he's loyal and kind. You should probably go catch up before you lose him."

The trio exited the secret room and ran to keep up with Thor. After a short jog, the toys reached a cabinet. While the trio tried to catch their breath, Thor opened the cabinet and beckoned them in.

The toys looked inside. There were numerous mats laying around with toys sleeping in some of them. There was also a station where some toys were getting pampered or repaired. Overall, it looked like a nice place.

"I'll leave you three to meet your roommates. If you have any more questions, feel free to come see Clack again."

Thor turned to leave, but turned back. "Before I forget, you're group 7. You handle Sundays. Today is Monday, so you have all week to prepare and meet some new friends."

Thor left and the trio were left behind to get used to their new home. Chuckles looked at his friends. Big Baby seemed excited while Lotso actually looked happy. However, Lotso looked like he was pondering something.

"What's on your mind, Lotso?"

Lotso blinked, but kept the look on his face. "Nothing, I'm fine." Chuckles shrugged. "Ready to start your new life BB?" Big baby nodded, a smile crossing his face.

The trio set off to explore their new home.

* * *

Time passed, the three toys met new people and made new friends and explored the daycare. Like Clack promised, at a certain time every day kids would arrive and play with them. Chuckles and the others enjoyed their stay, putting Daisy at the back of their minds. They'd found a new place to call home, and it was great.

But eventually Sunday came around. The trio were ushered into the Caterpillar room along with a bunch of other toys. The new room didn't look much different from the old one, and the trio let their guard down.

That was a mistake.

At the same time the kids would normally come to play with them, a new batch of kids came. Much younger, wilder kids.

The trio were separated almost instantly. Chuckles was picked up by a boy and thrown across the room, only to crash into a wall and roll back onto the floor. Soon a girl came by and snatched him. She took him over to the art section of the room and began to doodle on him in marker. Soon another girl came and snatched Chuckles, leaving the old girl to start up an earsplitting cry. The new girl began beating Chuckles against the floor before finally running away to find a new toy.

Chuckles thought it was over, until he was picked up and shoved into a small car. The car was sent rolling across the room before being stepped on. Things continued like this for awhile, until the last of the kids finally left the day care. Soon after Thor came and opened up the door, sending in other toys to help search for the victims.

After a few minutes every person in Group 7 was found. Everyone was looking battered and bruised, but nobody was broken. Everyone left the Caterpillar room behind to return to their homes while Chuckles met back up with Lotso and Big Baby.

Big Baby seemed to have taken the least damage of the three, simply covered in numerous juice stains. Lotso was covered in all matters of paint and jam, and had a small tear in his leg. Chuckles himself had both arms put at weird angles but otherwise was okay. The trio slowly headed back to their area.

While back home they immediately went to the repair station, where all of their injuries and stains were fixed or cleaned by other toys. They then met up and headed to the sleeping area, already exhausted.

"Well, at least we get to relax for 6 days." Chuckles muttered. The other two nodded in agreement. The three toys laid down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Chuckles woke up late at night. Seeing how dark it was and how none of the other toys were awake, he got comfortable and prepared to return to sleep.

_Scribble, scribble…_

Chuckles opened an eye. Moving quietly, he sat up and looked around. All the toys were asleep, except one. Lotso was writing on a scrap of paper with a pencil shard. Chuckles couldn't see what he was writing, but he did notice that Lotso had that insane grin again. Chuckles considered calling out to Lotso, but didn't want to accidentally awaken any other toys. He settled back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and things were going well. The trio had recovered from their first visit to the Caterpillar room quite nicely and were enjoying their Butterfly Room time. The three toys were laying on a table and playing a game of cards. All of a sudden a crowd of toys ran past them.

"What's goin' on?" Lotso called out to the crowd. One of the crowd members managed to hear them. He called out after them: "Come quick, there's been an accident!"

Chuckles looked at the others, who seemed confused and worried. Setting the cards down, the trio jumped down and followed the crowd.

* * *

**Not sure when the next update will be, so keep an eye out for one soon. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
